


Priceless

by Fiannalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede Headcanon, Dealing with Public Image, Gen, Pokemon League Party, Shippy intention/undertones but can be read either way, Some cameos in the background, Vague Arthurian & Fae References, handkerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Thankfully, for Galar's newest champion, some familiar faces stand by his side. However, even for then, the strongest in Galar is sure to surprise.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Priceless

As the Galar Region got their first new Champion in over ten years, it was only fair that the celebration regarding the occasion was beyond grand.

And the star of the party was, most definitely, absolutely chowing down.

Victor still carried manners, obviously, and, having exchanged his clothes for an elegant, if simple, black tuxedo, he was certainly following the dress code. But, seeing so much tasty and fancy food he never had the chance to try before, the Champion was indulging, in whatever free time he had in-between polite exchanges.

“What are you doing?”

Swallowing what was currently in his mouth before turning around, the Champion did his best to seem proper and polite, before immediately relaxing upon seeing one of his friends, who wore a fully pink suit that and the sparkle in his eyes he carried since Opal took him in. "Oh, hello there, Bede! It's great to see you here! A shame I missed your Gym Leader celebration, a couple days ago." The Champion rambled on, before realizing he should answer the other boy's question. "Well, I'm enjoying the food! There is so much stuff here I'm trying for the first time, but I'll be sure to try to recreate, later. I wonder if they'd let me talk to the cooks who did the catering here. Bu-"

"Can you please stay quiet for just one second?" The Gym Leader lightly complained, before picking something from his pocket with a sigh. "Here, stay still, just a bit."

Removing some crumbs that were on Victor's face, Bede went on to lightly shake the cloth, cleaning it, before deciding. "Here, keep it. You're the Champion. It's important that you take care of your appearance.”

At that moment, Bede noticed a change on the Champion’s behavior. Suddenly, it shifted from the rambling, careless optimism into what he oftenly had when challenged to a battle. “And why is that?”

Deciding to take the fight that he had just walked into, Bede, to his credit, attempted to rise to the challenge, in spite of the incredulity he was facing right now. “Because you need good relationships. You need sponsors, and you need to take care of your public image.”

“I don’t care about any of that.”

With disbelief over the answer he received, Bede had to ask. “I’m sorry? What!? Have you ignored the importance of what I said?”

“Or course not.” Victor said, completely serious. “I just refuse to give up my own happiness for the sake of my title.”

The Champion tilted his head slightly to the left, prompting Bede to discreetly look at the same direction. 

Doing so, they found the sight of Leon, Raihan and Sonia all chatting together. That, by itself, wasn’t unusual. However, the way Leon’s fingers intertwined themselves with Raihan’s brought a new kind of joy to the Champion, a never before seen fluster on the Gym Leader’s face, and a familiar teasing expression on the Professor’s.

Looking at his own life, Bede saw how much Rose got to control him, and thought of how the League had a grip over all of them.

“Leon is an amazing person, but Hop and I alike noticed how much he held back, for the sake of the position. I refuse to be stuck in a similar situation.”

“Fair enough.” Bede conceded. “But how will you remain in your spot without pleasing those around you?”

“If someone beats me, I’ll step down, of course.” Victor agreed. “However, I’m the hero of Galar, ain’t I? No one is going to hate me. After all, would the support of the Fairy King’s Sword ever make anyone want to do so?”

The Gym Leader’s will flickered in surprise. These were strong words, however coated in simple, plain boasting.

Specially because, it wasn’t just Zacian. A second figure rested in the Champion’s pokeballs, bringing a far more terrifying power to the table. The faes Bede carried always expressed fear whenever the presence arrived, and, truly, he understood why.

“Bede? Are you alright?”

Shaking himself out of it, he replied. “Yes, I am. I’m not sure your plans are the slightest bit smart.” He admitted. “But, I will support you, Victor. Until someone beats you out of the spot.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Victor answered, before grabbing the handkerchief that he received. “Thank you, Bedivere. For the talk, and the gift.”

Bede dulled upon hearing that, sheepishly looking to the side after blurting out in crimson red, “D-don’t call me that!”

Victor blinked in surprise at that outburst, noticing that the Gym Leader even attempted to hide his face with his clothes, before remembering he was wearing a tuxedo, instead of his previous coat. “Erm… That IS your name, right? I saw it on the news, when you got your position. Is there any trouble with it?”

“N-no, there isn’t. I just… Prefer Bede.” He explained. “Bedivere doesn’t sound as cool. It’s not an important or nice name or anything”

Once again, the Champion blinked. If anything, Bede was cuter, and, from that point of view, much more fitting. But, still, “Well, I think it’s a wonderful name. Because it’s yours, and you’re a dear friend. So, your name is beautiful to me.” Victor said, honesty in his eyes. “So, is it alright if I use it every once in a while?”

“... Do you really mean it when you call me your friend?”

“Of course I do! We may have had a rocky journey, but, yes, you’re my friend.”

“I-In that case, yes.” Bedivere complied, steadily litting up again, red slowly vanishing, hitting the same pink that covered his clothes before it did so. “If it’s you, I’m alright with you calling me that.”

A polite nod, and the always sunny smile, before Victor answered. “Thank you, Bedivere. I’m glad to have your name.”

 _Have_.

The faeric stories that Opal told him time and time again came to his mind.

… Yes, Victor had his name.

And, with it, the Champion had a lot more of Bedivere’s being.


End file.
